Being a Malfoy
by CC.SharpiePen
Summary: A short (hopefully) story about they youngest member of the Malfoy family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time even attempting to write a fanfic, so this will most probably fall flat almost immediately. The character I'm using is not in the books, but I've concocted a very good reason for that. This is a Harry Potter fanfiction and is based on a character from the Malfoy family. These first two chapters are a little background story to my character, to fill you in. Only the first two. The date and age is written above the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. I did not write Harry Potter, I have no ownership of the books or films, etc. Although, I wish I did!**

01-09-2017 (This is only an approximate date, because we don't know when the Second Generation characters were born exactly!)  
Age - 09.

I was lying under my covers, gazing out of the bay window which my bed is pushed up against. Outside, the sky was a perfectly dull grey. The leaves of the oak tree that stands just outside my window were dropping off at a beautiful pace. I couldn't tear my eyes away. Just as I was about to lose interest, another leaf would break away from the tree and smoothly flutter to the floor. Because of the sheer size of my oak tree, the entire garden was strewn with differently coloured leaves. There was a blue jay sitting in the nest just outside the window. It was chirping, pruning itself. I knew that it was going to fly off. They always do around this time of the year. In short - It was a typically boring autumn morning. Except for three things. These things come as follows;

"OI! Alys? Open the door!" I whimpered and slid under my covers, burying myself in my little lilac nest. "Al-ys!" My brother called from outside my wooden door, which is painted light blue.

"Go away!" I called back, covering my ears with my pillow. Following my reluctant response, there came a metallic _click_. I wondered for a second how he'd opened it from outside. Then I remembered; Scorpius has a wand now. I groaned and repeated myself, louder this time, "Go _away!"_ The door flew open and smacked into my bookcase. I immediately sat up, ready to yell at him, but I was pounced on and squished under my own duvet. I tried to protest again, but I was foiled by the corner of my blanket that had entered my mouth in the process of being ambushed. Scorpius then announced to me;

"It's September first!" in an annoying, patronizing sing-song voice that made my blood boil. As if I didn't already know. (Reasons today isn't normal - 1/3).

"Yeah, so?" I asked, spitting out my blanket and peering at him, irritatedly, from behind my pillow. He gave me an all-knowing look. He knew full well that I was as jealous as a jealous-thing. He knew full well that I was annoyed that he was going to Hogwarts and that, to make it worse, I couldn't go to see him off and embarrass him in front of potential friends. He grinned at me, raising both eyebrows to signify that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I attempted to hide under my covers, curling up and balling the covers and blankets around me. But he grabbed hold of the corners and pulled, tugging my duvet onto the floor. I'd have ended up there, too, if I hadn't hurriedly detangled myself from my purple nest! I glared at him and he smirked back. We remained like this for a few moments, glaring and grinning each other down. Then, he pounced. He jumped onto my bed and started, badly, to sing;

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy, warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please!"_

Let me explain a little bit about myself and my brother. He's one year and four months older than me. This September, he goes to Hogwarts. He goes to HOGWARTS. First. He got his trip to Diagonally. First. He got his broomstick. First. He bought a wand (and is using it to break into disgruntled victims' rooms). First. He got a cauldron. First. He got his own owl. FIRST. King's Cross Station? He goes there first! In fact, the sole thing that he seems not to have "got" before me is Dragon Pox. (Reasons today isn't normal 2/3) These things are awfully annoying. They're itchy and they're slimy. They leave horrid-looking green pustules. They feel like a flobberworm is crawling around under your skin. The worst thing, though, is not the itching or the way it looks. It's the cream. They leave you smelling how they feel. Like a flobberworm. Only _dead. _Oh yea. Dragon Pox are loads of fun! Not only this, but everyone loves Scorpius. He's funny, he's clever, he's already a teachers' pet (and he hasn't even got to school yet!) but worst of all, at only age eleven, he's already a hit with the opposite sex.

_"So teach us things worth knowing! _

_Bring back what we've forgot!_

Just_ do your best, we'll do the rest_

_and learn 'till our brains all rot!"_

I couldn't help but smile a little at him. I mean, his voice was worse than the Dragon Pox! That's when Dad walked in, in all his grandeur. I pulled my covers up from the floor and Scorpius jumped off the bed. He landed on my wooden floor. I flinched, just in case he hit the loose one. Luckily enough (for me) he didn't. Dad frowned at us both as I began reaching under my night shirt to scratch at the irritating spots that covered my skin.

"One," dad started, raising an eyebrow at Scorpius, "You shouldn't be in here. I don't want you catching it too, two, you're bothering your sister and she needs to be sleeping, three, if you don't hurry your sorry little self along, Scorpius, we're going to miss your train." I watched Scorpius' face fall and I looked down into my own lap. Scorpius turned to me, shot me a grin, then bounded out of the room. Dad smiled stiffly at me then left the room, shutting the door behind him. (Reasons today isn't normal - 3/3. Scorpius was being nice.)

I waited for a few moments until I heard the door shut downstairs. This was followed with a humungous _CRACK_ as my entire family disapparated. Or maybe they apparated? It's a strange concept isn't it? To me, they are disapparating. But they are apparating at King's Cross. It's all rather curious. I sighed to myself. I knew where I'd picked up the word "curious" from. I was reading a muggle book. It's called Alice in Wonderland. It's a very funny little book. I wish I had a white rabbit who could talk. With mum always at work, Dad always almost silent and... well, Scorpius, it's hard to get a civilized conversation out of anyone!

We live in the hills near the village of Otterage St. Catchpole. Dad says one of his school friends live around here. I have only two friends my age. They are Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood. Dad knew their mum but he doesn't talk about her or ever talk to her, so I've kind of assumed that they aren't friends. They live in a ridiculously shaped house on the other side of Reed Lake. (Reed Lake was a large lake in a valley between the hill that they live on and the hill that I live on. We play there in the summer with my cousins.

But enough about that. After my family had left, I rolled onto my stomach, reached down and stuck my finger through a hole in the loose floorboard I had thought Scorpius was going to hit. I pulled upwards and revealed my entire collection of muggle books. I pulled out a thick pink one. They're called hardbacks. I've never seen a wizard book which is a "paperback" as the muggles call it. I opened the book and carried on from where I left off, finding the page with the corner folded over. As soon as I located my page, I dove back into the world of a little wooden puppet who can talk and walk without a ventriloquist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still working on the wording of some things! It's quite obviously a work in progress!**

01-09-2019 (Still an approximate date! If you don't understand why, take a look at the last chapter!)  
Age - 11

"Greengrass Alysia." My name was called. My brother turned to me from the Slytherin table and shot me a grin. I returned it feebly as I stepped onto the raised platform in front of the watchful eyes of the Great Hall. I was trying to remember the rhyme of the sorting hat. I couldn't even remember what it had said about each house. Luckily for me, no one shot me looks; I was using my mum's maiden name for reasons I'm sure you can guess. My dad didn't mind. He was ashamed of the name too.

I dropped onto the three legged stool in front of the whole school. Even the ghosts were watching me like they actually cared what house I made it into. I screwed my eyes closed, wrinkling my nose and clenching and unclenching my fists. The hat hit my head. I opened my eyes. It's true. I'm tiny. It reached my nose. I couldn't see a thing. I heard a giggle from the direction of the table my brother was sat at. That's when the murmuring began;

"Ah. A Malfoy child, eh?" I flinched. That wasn't something I wanted anyone to know. Under my breath I began to mutter to myself, my lips barely moving. "Well, then, I assume you're hoping to make Slytherin?" My heart did a little double-take. Yes. That's exactly what I wanted. I wanted my parents to be proud of me! "I'm sensing cunning." I almost nodded to myself. I couldn't hear anyone else in the hall. That was when it hit me; I didn't know how long I'd been sitting there. I swallowed, wondering how long I had been waiting to be sorted. What if the rest of the school had gone up to bed? "But there's bravery. Confidence, anyway." What house was that? Ravenclaw, right? "But then there's loyalty..." Just get on with it! "And impatience, I see." Damn.

After what seemed an age, the Sorting Hat's voice became a bellow. I wasn't expecting it. I jumped out of my skin. I thought he damaged my ear drums!  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was plucked from my head. I looked up. The whole hall was clapping, but the table with the red and yellow ties were cheering and standing on the benches. For a moment, I remained on the chair before I was given a little nudge by Professor Magonigall. I stood and, almost tripping (but steadied by the redheaded girl who was now stepping onto the stage), scurried over to the Gryffindor table. I dropped down between two fifth years who raised their eyebrows at me.

"Sorry!" I stammered, removing myself from between the two friends who began giggling, and moved right to the end of the bench. I perched on the end and covered my ears. After a few other people had taken a seat at each table, I turned and looked down towards the Slytherin table. My brother? He looked back at me. He shook his head. He looked away.

* * *

I was lead, in shame, up to the Gryffindor dorms. I was so engrossed in my own disappointment in myself, I forgot to look amazed at the moving staircases. I walked straight past the Fat Lady's portrait and was dragged back by a prefect. I took no notice of the port hole. I didn't even notice the common room. I allowed myself to be lead up into the First Year dorms by the girl prefect, Victoire.

There were four other girls in my room. Five beds. Four of them were lined up along one wall. The fifth was pressed against the wall ninety degrees to that. I walked toward the fourth in the row of four, but the redheaded girl who had caught me in the sorting dropped her knapsack onto the bed before I got there. I was left to the solitary bed against the other wall. I swallowed and reluctantly sat down. The trunks had been delivered by the house elves. The four other girls were giggling amongst themselves and introducing themselves. A small girl with blonde hair and ears that stuck out slightly walked over to me and held out her hand.

"I'm Alice." She smiles at me. That brought me out of my daze. I blinked at her before taking her hand and stammering,

"Alys." She grinned and exclaimed that we were name twins. I remember not really being interested, but I returned her grin anyway. The four girls I was sharing a dorm were Alice Longbottom, Lily Potter, Viola Rose and Diana Woods. They were all very bubbly. Giggly. The girl who caught me in the Great Hall was Lily Potter. We were all shut up when Professor Magonagall came into our dorm and told us to be quiet and go to bed. I was already curled up in unfamiliar sheets.

* * *

In the morning, I got up early. Way early. I had been reading Alice in Wonderland in the Common Room when Alice, Lily, Viola and Diana came downstairs, giggling.  
"Where'd you go?" Viola asked in a cute Scottish accent.

"Here..." I said quietly, gesturing around. She smiled, not asking anything else. I was going to like this girl. I already did.  
"We're going to find the Girls' Showers before breakfast. Coming?" Lily looked at me. I closed my book and stood.  
"Sure." She smiled and held out a hand. I took it unsurely and followed her. I left my book on top of the mantle piece over the fireplace. They'd brought shampoo. There were towels in the Girls' Showers. Probably provided by houselves. I took a red towel. The other four took yellow ones. I realized that these were my new house colours. They were incredibly soft. I walked into the shower room. It was dry. That was weird.I slipped into a cubicle which started spraying yellow and blue water at me. I squealed and jumped backwards. Lily and Viola came to investigate.

"Alys?" I stepped out of the shower, spluttering, still fully clothed.  
"It... It _spat_ at me!" I shook water from my hair. The others laughed.  
"Hurry up. C'mon. We'll pass the shampoo down under the walls." They laughed at me. I got attacked by a shower and they_ laughed? _Gr.

Either way, once we were washed and dried, the other four redressed. I wrapped myself up in two towels and we ran at top speed back to the Common Room. I dressed behind the curtains of my Four Post bed into my new uniform. A tie had been provided and my jumper now had a red band around the neck and a yellow around the waist. I investigated it before pulling it over my head. I stepped out into the bedroom. The other four were all dressed in over-sized uniforms. They took one look at me and bombarded me with;

"Oh Merlin, no fair!"  
"How does it fit _you?_"  
"You're smaller than me!"  
"Agh! Not fair!"

I giggled. These were the only people I felt comfortable with. Apart from my little cousin, Kiara, and the Scamanders.

"I had it made for me." I said, smiling shyly. They looked at me and raised their eyebrows. I was then quizzed about how much my family made and yada yada yada.

When we got to the Great Hall, there were very few people eating already. We sat down next to Lily's brother, Albus. I had to admit. He was cute. But she was adorable. I'm the same age as her, but I'm allowed to think she's cute! She has freckles! I smiled at him and he gave me a look. Yeah. Okay. Point taken. One of his friends sat down next to him and pointed to the Slytherin table.

"It's Malfoy." Albus looked up and shrugged.

"Ignore him." He said. The girls started giggling. And talking. About my family. The family they didn't know I had. The Malfoys. Not the Greengrasses. I giggled and joined in, "dissing" (as Diana put it) my own family. Then it fell flat. Scorpius walked over and sat down next to me. Albus' friend looked up and snarled,

"Go sit on your own table."  
My brother then proceeded to cooly reply,  
"I'm just checking up on my baby sister." He looked at me and asked, "You're the only Malfoy to ever have not been in Slytherin, Al. How'd you manage that?" I swallowed and looked at the frowning faces of my new friends. I cleared my throat and replied, trying to be just as laid back as my brother,  
"Because I'm a Greengrass." He laughed, patted my shoulder and left with a,  
"You keep telling yourself that." Before returning to his table.

I turned back to the others. I turned back to six accusational glares. I turned back for less than a second before I threw down my knife and fork and bolted for the door.


End file.
